


Kneel To Me - Loki One Shot Smut

by crystal39409



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Graphic, Hurt, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal39409/pseuds/crystal39409
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - Loki Smut; The Avengers failed to save Earth and Loki is king. Named OC (Stephanie) gets taken with a group of people and when she refuses to kneel for Loki, he makes sure he handles the "rebel" properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel To Me - Loki One Shot Smut

"Hault," A man says stopping us. I can hear the whimpers of the women and children in the group.

"OPEN THE GATES," The man screams.

The iron gates open revealing what was once the Stark tower; Now it's his palace...Loki's palace.

"WALK!" The man screams at us. The Chittari raise their weapons at us to go forward.

I don't want to be here, none of us do. We were taken right out of the blue. Some of us were walking down the street or just in our homes. I've heard most of the stories earlier today. My story, well I was out trying to get some food and medicine. It was trip I do every month to help my brother, sister, and mother. I was caught shop lifting by some Chitarris. I ran for it and hid, but some others caught be and threw me in the group. Apparently my sister went looking for me because a couple hours later I found her in the group too. There are about 35 of us in the group.

I've heard the stories about the groups, everyone has. The Chitarri take random people and bring them to Loki. Some people, if their lucky enough become maids or helpers. The majority of them die or get thrown in jail. I have no idea why Loki would round up inicent people to just then kill us or throw us in jail. It makes no fuckin sense. In my head, he's just a sick fuck who has mental problems. A couple months ago the Avengers tried to stop him but they failed. The Chitari, like I've mentioned before helped Loki take over the world. One by one each country failed to fight against Loki and surrendered their people. Soon enough the whole world died out, no joy or happiness. We all live in fear now. People fight on the streets just for a crumb of bread to eat. It's pathetic. Since when did we turn into animals...? Most of the Avengers were killed. Thor, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers are prisoners. The Hulk is forever a wild beast locked in the most protective cell at the center of the earth just rotting away. Natasha Romanoff was raped by so many. She was used as a tool. Only the Chitari would fuck her, but never Loki. Clint Bardon and his family were decaputated in front of thousands of people. This I know. I've heard and saw all these things.

Many people question if there is a SHEILD left. If there is, what are they waiting for? All humanity will die out soon...

We get lead into more doors and then into a huge room. My sister squizes my hand tighter.

"Shhh, It's okay Molly," I say.

"I'm scared," Molly says.

"Don't be, I will protect you," I say.

"Thanks Stephanie," Molly says.

"No problem kid," I say.

I look straight up and then I see him, the murder...Loki. He sits atop of all the broken suits of Iron Man. When Loki was king he had all the iron man suits melted down and forged into his throne. Loki wears his reddiculas horned helmet and has his scepter in his hand. His legs are spread out on the throne like a layed back king who doesn't give a fuck. He finally stands up and takes a couple steps down until he reaches the actual floor. He raises his scepter and then hits the bottom of it on the ground. It makes a big BOOM sound that echoes off the walls. The whole room is quiet.

"Hehehe, you pathetic Mortals, now isn't this simpler. Is this not your natural state, to be before a king...to be ruled. You crave subjugation. The bright lure diminishes your life in a mad scramble for power...for identify. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel," Loki says. I roll my eyes at the oh so wonderful speech.

"Your heroes are scattered and defeated. You have no place left in this meager world. Do what you were made to do. Kneel before me Mortals, and remind me who is king," Loki says with a nasty grin. Everyone automatically kneels before the mischievous god. I look around me and I only see the tops of everyone's head. If the 35 people 34 of them kneel before an excuse for a king. The other one, well it's me. I refuse to kneel. This is my life and I don't listen to anyone.

"Well well well what do we have here," Loki says eyeing me.

"A rebel," I say.

"A rebel I see, well REBEL...kneel," Loki says in a dark voice.

"Never. I will never kneel to you. You are not our king, hell in this lifetime we don't have kings. Your just a pethetic excuss for a man. You are sick in your head. You are a stubborn, greedy man and a killer. If anyone should kneel it should be you," I say. Every eye in the whole room is looking at me. Loki's eyes darken and his face turns to pure anger and hatred. What have I done...

Loki points his scepter to me and my heart drops.

"What did you say mortal..." Loki says with darkness in his voice.

My sister automatically jumps up next to me.

"NOOO," She says shielding me. "I won't let you hurt my sister," Molly says.

"Molly no!" I scream at her.

"Ooooo sister..." Loki says walking towards us.

"Oh Molly what have you done," I say tears already filling up in my eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect you Stephanie," Molly says. I crouch down to her level.

"I can protect myself," I say.

"Sorry," Molly says.

"I know you are. I love you," I say removing a strand of hair from her face. All a sudden a Chitarri rips Molly from my grasp.

"NOOO leave her alone!" I yell. I struggle but a man holds me from running towards Molly.

Molly is given to Loki.

"NOOOO!" Let her go!" I yell. Loki takes out a dagger and places it on Molly's neck.

"STOP!!!" I yell trying to run over to Molly.

"Any last words...?" Loki says with a grin.

"Stephanie I lov-" Molly could say before Loki slit her throat.

"NOOOOO YOU MURDER!! YOU FUCKING MURDER. YOU FUCKING KILLEF HER!!!" I yell. I slump to the ground and drown in my own tears. Loki kicks Molly's limp lifeless body towards me. I break loose of the man's grip and run over to Molly and hug her dead body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Molly, I'm so so sorry," I say chocking on my own sobs. I feel a strong arm wrap around me waist and pull me up. I turn around and I see Loki's face.

"GET OFF ME!!' I yell in his face. I feel a hand collide with my face.

"Never shout at your king," Loki says. I look at him with hate in my eyes.

"You.Are.No.King," I say slowly so he can understand. Loki pulls my head close to his face so his lips are brushing against my ear. I can feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I really wish you haven't said that," He says coldly, his voice giving my chills down my spine. Loki grabs me tightly and drags me kicking and screaming to the throne. He throws me on the throne my head hitting the sold metal and making my vision blurry. I tried struggling against Loki but he tore off all my clothes and tied my hands to the throne. Loki turns around to the crowd of people.

"Let it be known, this is what happens with rebels who choose to defy their king," Loki says. He turns towards my naked body on the throne.

Within seconds he already had his cock out and stroking it at the sight of my naked body. Soon enough he went I top of me and thrusted into my without warning. I fought and fought against Loki but he just kept pounding and pounding into me not caring. I could feel my virginity being stolen from me over and over again. It hurt so much, I didn't even get an ounce of pleasure, only pain.

For hours Loki took me in the throne just satisfying his need for sex. He claims every part of me. Both my holes front and back and also my mouth. Once Loki was done he left me on the throne still tied up. Cum was everywhere and so was my virgin blood. I was a display for the group of people to see what happens when you don't follow Loki's orders. Soon enough Loki came back and ordered the Chitari to kill the entire group right before my eyes.

"Loki STOP YOUR KILLING THEM!" I screamed at him.

"AHHHHHH," Another person screamed as their life ended. Loki just laughed at them.

"PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS LOKI!!" I scream as another person died. Loki slapped my cheek. I can feel the tears already forming in my eyes.

"Pet you talk to much. Learn to be quiet," He says harshly. Loki spreads my legs, and his hand starts going closer and closer to my pussy, his hand disappearing between my legs. 

"Please Loki no," I say. With Loki's other hand he grabbed my face and squeezed it hard so that he could feel my teeth. 

"Don't you EVER tell me to do something ever again," Loki says through clentched teeth. I shut my mouth and turn my head the other way so that I can't see Loki or the innocent people being murdered. I can feel Loki's fingers push through my folds and into my pussy. Loki starts off slow warming me up and goes faster and faster, adding in a second and third finger. 

I inhale a deep breath trying my best not to moan out loud. Loki curls his finges so they hit my g-spot repeatedly. 

"Fuck..." I whisper. Loki turns my head sharply so that way I can look at him. 

"Scream out pet, I know you want to," Loki says seductivly. I let out a little moan not intending to. Yes it feels fucking good but I hate Loki beyond anything else. 

I feel myself coming close to an orgasam and i clentch my walls against Loki's fingers and buckle my hips forward. 

"Fuck pet, you're close aren't you," Loki says. I clentch my jaw and shake my head. 

"Stop lying pet YOU KNOW I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU LIE," Loki's voice booms off the walls of the room. Loki removes his fingers from my pussy and bends me over his lap. He smacks my ass trying to discipline me. 

 

"DON'T"

*Smack*

"YOU"

*Smack*

"EVER"

*Smack*

"DO"

*Smack*

"THAT"

*Smack*

"AGAIN"

*Smack*

Loki throws my body on the floor and stands up from his tone. He turns to the Chitauri and speaks.

"Chain her," Loki says. Two Chitauri grab me by my arms and pull me up. Some servants hold chains in their hands and walk up to me. They start chaining me up. My hands and legs are bound together. I have a colar around my neck that has a chain leash attached to it . 

"Bring her to my chambers," Loki says. I am so hurt that I am on the verge of crying out and not giving a fuck who sees me. Two other Chitauri grab me and take me to Loki's chamber. On the way there they beat me trying to make me loose my focus so I can not find a way out of the palace. 

They open the doors to Loki's chamber and throw me in. They grab bed restraints and tie me into Loki's bed. They leave as soon as they are finished, leaving me on the bed. 

I feel like crying out, I feel like screaming, I want to yell. My family was murdered, and Loki uses me like a toy. Somehow I can't yell out, I can't scream. I don't have the energy, I feel small. I feel like I can't do anything anymore. 

My thoughts were interrupted my a door opening. I look to my right and I see Loki entering the room. I look at Loki with scared eyes, eyes full or sorrow and fright. 

"Please Loki...I don't want this life," I say. Loki leans in close to my hear. 

"Oh pet...we're going to have so much fun together," He says.

What ever Loki has planned for me, what ever madness he will bring upon me there is one thing certain...

I.WILL.NEVER.STOP.FIGHING

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry not really sorry for this one-shot, might post a second part...i just need a lot of likes or something :P


End file.
